Rule 12
by deserts
Summary: My first PreTwilight Kibbs oneshot. Takes place where Yankee White left off and obviously deals with rule 12. Not that long so you may as well waste your time reading it.


**Rule 12**

* * *

A/N: Yeay! Finally a Kibbs-oneshot that isn't postTwilight! And yees! **Italy just won the world cup!** I am so damn happy! -grins madly- Buffon is really the world's best keeper! Well, back to the topic: I do apologize for the title (that's all I could come up with) and any mistakes, but it's already 0041 here in Germany so don't be mad. Oh yeah and I hope I got the rules right, I know there are at least two missing (no 4 "Never say you're sorry" and no 18 "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission"), maybe even more. I just had to write that little piece down and load it up before sleeping (which I'll be doing in about twenty minutes, dreaming of **Italy** _-lol-_). Have fun! _-gg- _Story takes place right after the end of "Yankee White".

* * *

**Rule 12 **

"Pull that crap at NCIS, I won't give you a chance to resign!"

He had turned away.

"Is that a job offer?"

No answer.

After that, I really considered it. I mean hell yes I wanted that job! I wanted to work with Gibbs, DiNozzo, 'Ducky' and this somehow strange Abby. I wanted nothing more than belonging to that team. Well, maybe one thing, or rather one someone, with silver hair and eyes so blue I've drowned a million times.

I would've done anything just to be close to him, so I was already on the way to sign the work contract when I stepped by at a friend's place, a guy from the FBI whom I had asked to do some research on the people I felt destined to work with.

What he told me about DiNozzo made me laugh, the things about Abby made me like her instantly, and Ducky seemed a wonderful person, too. Only on Gibbs my friend found nothing. All I got was a list with Gibbs' self established rules. I'd already known the first three ones since our cooperation on Air Force One, but there were several others.

Some were really funny, like "Never mess with a Marine's coffee" (no 10) or "Always be specific when you lie" (no 7); others were useful, like "Never take anything for granted" (no 8) and "Never go anywhere without a knife" (no 9).

Then I got to number 12 and I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Never date a co-worker"? He couldn't be serious!

My friend was really getting worried by then, my reaction must have attracted his attention.

I mumbled "I'm okay" and stumbled out of his apartment with the information sheets still in my hands.

And now here I am. Sitting in the pouring rain, reading that damn rule over and over again. It can't be true!

If I start working at NCIS, there is no way I will ever be with Gibbs. But if I tell him I want to give it a try - give us a try -, it's also possible he doesn't even want me, so I wouldn't be able to work at NCIS. My head starts spinning.

'Get a grip, Todd! You used to protect the President!"

That always works, my thoughts are already getting clear again. I decide to take fate into my own hands and search the folder for an address.

There it is. Wow, it's not that far away, only a few blocks.

Shortly after, I find myself in front of his door and unable to knock. I force my hand up and gather all my strength.

Knock. Knock.

As the door opens, the cause of my despair appears, clad in blue jeans and a white shirt, looking even better than on Air Force One.

His eyebrows go up questioningly.

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"I won't join your team."

That's it. It's out in the open. The decision is made. The decision to throw away my life for this man.

"Why not?" he asks, confusion evident in his voice.

I clear my throat, meet his eyes with mine, drown once again - maybe for the last time - in his blue depths.

It's now or never.

"Because of rule 12."

He is clearly surprised. He simply asks "DiNozzo?", but I understand exactly what he really wants to know.

I smile at the thought of Tony and me, but in my head, we're not doing anything penetrating rule 12. I shake my head, my eyes still connected with his, trying to let him see all the things I can't say.

"No, not DiNozzo..."

He watches me intently and I can see it in his eyes the second it hits him who I'm really talking about.

Suddenly I'm more confident, not that intimidated anymore by the man in front of me.

The fire in his eyes is more powerful than ever before, burning me with his heat.

The second after I hear him say "The hell with rule 12", his mouth is on mine and I am pressed up against the now closed door. His tongue is slowly ravishing me and his hands are doing things to my body I would have never in my whole life thought possible. His eyes are closed now. I wish they weren't. I want to drown and never go up again. He blinks. Twice. Then opens them fully and I come undone.

I decide this is worth giving up everything, and smile.

"Why are you smiling?" he enquires huskily, interrupting our heated kisses.

"I don't doubt my decision anymore."

He doesn't ask, just smiles back and kisses me again.

Little do I know what is yet to come. Like how he would tell me about _his_ decision the next day, a decision that would enable me to work at NCIS as his subordinate _and _be with him. Or like how - years later, long after we're all gone - there would be a fairytale-like story about a boss, an agent and a rule that doesn't exist anymore.

**FIN**


End file.
